Free Falling
by CodieeTheGeek
Summary: "I couldn't believe what I had done. Over a silly dream? I had shown weakness. Something I vowed never to show. Plus, I told him I liked Brick! Which I don't, for the record, it was all out of emotion.. You know? Emotion.. That's all it was. I did not have feelings for that joke of a soldier. I didn't."
1. Chapter 1

"Outta my way Idiots! " I nearly yelled, pushing my two older twin brothers out of my way. "Everyone knows, ladies first!" I beamed proudly at the fact that I was the one first to the bathroom.

"Then why are you first, Jo?" Jacob laughed, nudging Josh in the arm with his elbow. I scowled at him, as his smile quickly faded.

Although my brothers were older, they knew I could rip their arms off if I wanted to. Which I would have done at times, but I hated hearing the results of my actions from my dad. He always favored them, all though I know he had a sweet spot for me. He doesn't make me wear dresses or skirts to special events like my mom did, or make me wear perfume or makeup.

I slammed the door behind me, heading to the shower. As I got undressed, and stepped in, I couldn't help but think of my loss on Total Drama. Yes, the loss has been bothering me ever since they flung me to that 'PlayaDeLosers' resort, which is now filled with toxic waste, like everything else.

I could never settle for second best. Let alone, fourth! It was not me. I am first place. Always. If I could only focus more! That was my downfall... Focus. Focus, focus, focus.  
In fact I was focusing so hard, I didn't realize I had soap in my eyes. "AHHHH!" I yelled, scooping the lavender bubbles out. Once I could finally open them, I washed out the soap away, and stepped out, immediately covering myself in a red towel.

As soon as my eyes fell on the mirror, I turned my back to it. I hated looking at myself in the mirror. Yes, I was self confident, but not looks wise. I knew I was no beauty queen, not that I wanted to be...Okay, I wanted to be.. But every time I tried all that makeup or hair product things, I looked ridiculous. At least I thought I did, so eventually I stopped trying.

"Josephine!" I heard my father yell from downstairs.

"What?!"

"Come here!"

"Hold on!" Yes, this is how most of our 'family' conversations are. I dressed in world recorded status, and shot down the stairs. "Yes?" I asked as I hit the balcony.

"Come here, sit down next to me.." my father said, patting a spot down next to him on our couch.

I sat, propping my feet up at the coffee table that we never use for coffee, but feet instead.

" I wanted to talk to you.. A friend of yours called, well two in fact." He corrected.

A friend? I didn't have friends. Most girls hated me, because I wasn't all girly like them, and guys never liked me because I was faster and stronger than them. So who could it have been?

" I think one of them was named Cam-?"

"Cameron?!" I said a little too quickly. The fact was, if it was Cameron, it shocked me that he actually called my house.

"Yea! That was it!"

"And the other?"

My father thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. I slumped back in my seat. "Well, anyways, I guess you'll know when they come over."  
My eyes turned in to saucers. "COME OVER?" I repeated, sitting back up.

"Yep, for the night. So, get your room set up for three." He said, patting my shoulder. Dad got up, shaking the three year old couch in the process, and left for the kitchen.

I sat there, in deep thought. Who could the other one be. Zoey was never really too fond of me, and neither was Mike. Anne Maria was just... Well... Anne Maria... Lightning thought I was a guy, so he might be stupid enough to call me. That's who I figured it was. But why did string bean call me? I mean, I bossed him around all season. I called him various nicknames, literally threw him into competitions, and constantly told him he would never win. He should hate me. Like everyone else. Or maybe he does, and this 'coming over' thing was just his ways of revenge. But if anyone should get revenge, it should be me.. I mean, he took my place in the finale. Yes Lightning did steal the money, but I could have beaten him if I was in final two.

I got up off the couch, and headed to my room. As I opened the door, I stood, examining my room. See, my room isn't the hugest, so I don't understand how my father expects me to fit three people in my room. Yes, Cameron was tiny, but who knows who the other person it! And there is no way I'm sharing my bed.

I set down a little cot next to my bed, and a sleeping bag next to that. When I was done, I beamed proudly at my work, and left to the kitchen.

About an hour later, the doorbell rung throughout the house. I never realized how loud the doorbell was. We never used it, and neither did regular guests, so I knew the guest was Cameron and the mystery person. I hopped off the bar stool I was on, and nearly flew to the door, swinging it open.

The small boy was in front looking at me like I was a hungry lion ready to eat him. I smiled. "What are you here for again?" I asked, propping my elbow up against door frame.

"My mom is leaving for the week, and she wanted me to call a..." Cameron paused, finding the right words, "a friend to stay with for the week."

I raised a brow, "A whole week?" Cameron nodded. "Great..." I groaned, sitting up and crossing my arms. "Who's coming with you?"

Almost on cue, I heard a familiar voice. "Hey Jo!" My mouth nearly dropped, as I stood up straighter and whipped my head around.

"BRICK!?" I couldn't believe it. It was the dampy-pants cadet.

"Yes ma'am" he beamed, holding his side bag of clothes with both hands. He almost looked too excited about staying here.

I cocked my brow at him, tilting my head, "And why are YOU here?"

"Ehh, Cameron was scar- uh- worried about staying here alone."

As I looked to Cameron, he gave me an innocent smile. I rolled my eyes.  
Just as I was about to speak, "JOSEPHINE! LET YOUR FRIENDS IN!" My father shouted from upstairs. I groaned. I don't know how many times I've asked my dad to call me Jo, but no. Live can never be that easy.

"I AM DAD! THANK YOU!" I turned back to the pair, sarcastically waving them to come inside.

"Josephine?" Brick giggled as he passed me on his way inside.

"Shut it, Brick-house." I groaned, closing the door.

As I lead the boys upstairs, I gave them a mini overview of the house. I didn't want either of them to wake me up in the middle of the night asking where the bathroom is.

"And, this is my room." I said swinging the door open, and leading them inside.

"It's pretty sm-" I glared at string bean, "Amazing!" he giggled, hesitantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, well, I have a cot, and a sleeping bag.. So.. You two can sort all that out." I spoke, looking at Cameron. I swung my head towards Brick, who was looking at my 'Victory shelf'. A shelf of all my trophies. " Impressive huh?" I smirked.

"Yea.. Almost like mine, only smaller." he smiled, giving me an arrogant laugh.

"Yea right." I said, my eyes following him to my bed. I found myself slightly smiling.  
I had 14 first place trophies. Of course I had others, but they were second, third and fourth. Thats nothing to up on the shelves.

"I want the sleeping bag!" Tooth pick yelled, excitedly.

"I guess that means I'll get the cot!" Brick smiled at me, making turn my head.  
Okay. Don't get the wrong idea here. Brick is a good guy, but I DON'T like him. Yes, he's strong, (not as strong as me) and pretty smart, but that doesn't matter to me. I don't have friends, especially not boyfriends.

As the boys set down there things a sudden knock startled us. I looked to my door.

"Jacob! Josh! Go away you donkeys!" I scowled at them.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Yea, we wanted to meet your little friends!" Josh exclaimed cheerfully as he walked in with his twin. I rolled my eyes. Josh walked to Cameron, "Your pretty small. What grade are you in anyway?"

"Eleventh." he said proudly.

A laugh emitted from Josh, and Jacob left to Brick, "And your all army aren't you?" He asked at him inquisitively.

"Yes, sir I am!" He beamed proudly, saluting him. I smacked my forehead.

Jacob rolled his eyes,"Uh-huh.." he turned to me,"Well, that's all I wanted!" and he left with Josh.

"And, those are my idiotic brothers..." I said, my hand on my face.

"They looked identical." String bean pointed out.

"That would be because they are!" I said, slapping the boy on the back of the head.

-About an hour later, both the boys got settled, and Cam left to check out the house. Brick laid on his cot, and I sat at my desk.

"So, why did tooth pick bring you here?"

"Ehh, he was scared." Brick chuckled, "Asked if I could help protect him." He laid completely down looking up at my ceiling.

I rolled my eyes, "I think he thinks I'm going to eat him or something." I smirked.

"I told him you were nice, he didn't believe me."

"Smart kid."

"Almost too smart."

After that there was silence between us for a while until Brick broke it,"So was that your dad downstairs?"

"Step." I corrected. "Step dad."

"Ah. Sorry."

"Yea, he married my mother while I was three. When she died, they shafted me here."

"She died? I'm sorry." Brick looked down apologetic, "My dad is dead so I guess I know how you feel."

"How'd he die?" I asked, practically already knowing the answer.

"Army.. My mother always said he was an amazing hero of a man."

"You didn't know him?"

"Nah, he died before I was born." he smiled unexpectedly, "How'd your mother die? I-uh you don't have to answer."

"Car crash." I responded, " I never knew my real dad."

"Sorry.." he said, sitting up.

This whole subject was getting a little personal. "I think it's time for diner." I lied, standing up.-

Soon after diner, it was getting late, so we all retired upstairs. Cameron curled up in his sleeping bag, and Brick was in his cot. I figured he was used to things like that, since he always bragged about boot camp. I looked overtop my bed railing at him.

"You better not pee that bed." I said, smirking wildly.

"Yea, yea.." he said, turning over. "You know I don't do that anymore."

"UH-HUH." I rolled my eyes, not believing a word he told me.

"Yep, about six months ago, I realized I was better than someone who's scared of the dark." Almost simultaneously, a shot of thunder rolled in the house. Brick yelped, covering his head with the scratchy blanket I gathered for him.

"Yea, not scared huh?" I smirked.

"Not of the dark. Storms? Yes." He said, shivering.

"Wanna go for a run then?"

"Run?" Brick-house seemed surprised,"Now, I mean, in the rain?"

"Sure, why not?"

"N-no reason.. I'm in."

We both got dressed, quietly making sure we didn't wake Kickstand up. God forbid he woke up and wanted to tag along.

As, we headed out the door I shut it slowly behind me, and we walked to a track I knew at the park. "Do you always sneak out for night runs?" Brick-house asked curiously, his head slightly corking to the left.

"Ehh, not every night, but when I can I do. It makes me feel free in a way I guess."

"Isn't it dangerous? I mean you are a girl."

"What does that mean?" I asked, a little insulted as we stopped in our tracks.

"Well, pretty girls like you could get kidnapped or raped or something out here like this?"

I stared in awe at him. Not because he called me pretty, (which I wasn't. Girly-girls are pretty. I am not a girly- girl.) but because he didn't think I could handle myself. "And you don't think I could protect myself?"

"N-no, it's not that, I mean... Things happen at night. Even the strongest of people can get hurt."

I froze. "I can protect myself." I smirked, "and I don't need you to help me." I said, stepping a foot in front of me. My foot hit a rock, and I could feel myself falling. Arms whipped over my waist pulling me back up. I was suddenly pressed against a warm body.

For some reason my face was turning a bright pink.

"Huh?" I said, looking up at Brick.

"Don't need me huh?", he smirked.

I wiggled out of his grip, and continued walking.-


	2. Chapter 2

As we walked in the house, I checked my wrist watch.  
'2:30'

We quietly walk upstairs to find the sleeping bag empty. Me and Brick exchanged worried glances, and spread out, to find Pipsqueak.

"Cam?" Brick called, holding his hands up to his face,"Cameron!"

"Will you be quiet!?" I whispered, whacking him upside the head.

A scream tore us from our search, and we all ran to the bathroom.

We both hit the door simultaneously, and with a horrified look, looked inside. There stood bubble boy, cringing, and standing on top on the toilet.

"IT'S GONNA KILL ME!" he screamed, holding his head on straight, "IM GONNA DIE!"

"SHUSH BUBBLE BRAIN!"

"What is it?" Brick asked.

Cameron pointed, and our eyes followed the invisible arrow to the floor. There stood a little black beetle, crawling around in a circle. Me and Brick exchanged questionable looks, and then looked to string bean.

"Really?" I asked, crossing my arms. I stepped forward, squishing the bug under my tennis shoe.

Cameron looked at me in horror, as he clung to Bricks neck. "SHE'S A MONSTER!"

I rolled my eyes, following the boys back into my room. We all soon fell asleep. Cameron was curled up in the sleeping bag, to scared to come out, due to his 'horrifying' experience, and Brick lay limp on his cot, worn out by the run. I laid on my bed, my back to both of them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly I was back inside of the Total Drama playa de losers resort. I sat up quickly from my tanning chair, and looked around. I seemed very confused. All the other contestants rallied around me in a vicious circle. They all stared at me in anger.

"Wha-?"

"How could you." They all said, walking around in a circle, with me in the middle. Like a crude game of ring around the Jo. My violet eyes followed them, staring at them intensely.

Suddenly, Anne Maria, the jersey shore knock off stepped forward. "Everyone knows your nothing but a weak little girl." she smirked,"Brick will never date someone like that. He likes REAL girls."

For once in my life, I was speechless. She stepped back, as Dawn, the proclaimed aura whisperer, took her place. "Your aura is a very dirty green." For once, the little blonde girl looked mad. "A very nasty color for a very nasty person."

Tears filled the corners of my eyes. Multiple personality Mike stood with her. " Your cut-throat attitude stinks!" Then all fell quiet for a moment. I could feel my cheeks getting hot, and tears streaming. A couple minutes later, Brick came up to me. I didn't want to, but I looked up at him, slightly shaking my head. I didn't want him to speak.

But he did. " You. Are. Nothing." he said, not blinking and having a firm hold on my grip.  
My mouth slightly opened, letting a gasp out. That. Hurt.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jo, Jo, you okay?" I felt a hand shake my arm and I jolted up, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I stared at Cameron. He almost looked scared. I assumed it was because he had never seen me cry before. I looked at him in utter disbelief. I was crying. It wasn't like me to cry. The only other time I remember people seeing me cry was the day my mother died.

"It was just a bad dream Jo." he said, pulling me out of my trance.

"They were all around me. Even Brick." I said, "It was real."

"It felt real." He said, pointing to the passed out cadet. "He's been there for hours now. It was a bad dream."

"H-he said I was nothing to him. Anne Maria said he would never want me. All I am is a weak little girl. A weak girl with a cut-throat attitude, and a green aura." The bubble boy stared at me, his head tilted.

"What do you mean, he'll never want you?"

"He will never want me. Not me. Never want to be with me.." As I repeated these words, I slowly laid back down and sobbed. Cameron stayed there, as I used his scrawny legs as a pillow.

The next morning, I awoke in the fettle position. I sat up, my head pounding. Cam was asleep next to me. I stared at him in confusion until I remembered what happened. I slowly covered my mouth.

I couldn't believe what I had done. Over a silly dream? I had shown weakness. Something

I vowed never to show. Plus, I told him I liked Brick! Which I don't, for the record, it was all out of emotion.. You know? Emotion.. That's all it was. I did not have feelings for that joke of a soldier. I didn't.

After my non-verbal rant, I got out of bed, going to my rest room. I put on my usual sweats, and sprinted out the door.

And I ran. It was my only escape, and I loved it. But I guess I was also simply trying to avoid Cameron, due to the fact that if he did remember last night, he would be asking questions. Questions I wasn't ready to answer.

After an hour or so, I heard footsteps behind me. I ignored them, thinking it was just an echo of mine, until I was lifted up off the ground by a pair of strong arms.

"Wha!" I squeaked, flailing my arms around. I was tossed over a shoulder, and carried down the trail. I looked at the back of the person, and immediately recognized it. It was Brick.

"Hey! Cadet! PUT ME DOWN!" I said, beating fists against his back. I could hear him laugh, as he stopped at a big rock, setting me down on it. I glared at him, wiping my sweater.

"Your lighter than I thought." He smiled, rubbing his biceps.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Well, you should have woken me up. You know I go for a morning run too." He sat down next to me. "I heard you had a bad dream last night."

I stared in shock. Bubble boy told him! "Not really. Just a weird one." I said pushing the subject aside. Hopefully he didn't tell him what the dream was.

"He said you were crying."

"I wasn't crying. String bean didn't have his glasses on." I lied, crossing my arms.

"It's okay to cry sometimes Jo."

"I WASN'T CRYING!" I yelled, standing up. I calmed down, "Look. I'm going back home."

"He only told me on accident. I asked him why he was in your bed."  
I shook off his comment, and sprinted back home.

I hit the door, and swung it open. I had a bone to pick. I shot up the stairs to my room, and boomed through the doorway. Cameron shot up, knowing he was in trouble. He grabbed one of my trophies off the shelf, and held it like a weapon.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he chanted, closing his eyes.

"You told him!?"

"I had to! He was asking so many questions!"

"Questions like what!?"

"Like, why I was on your bed, and why your eyes looked red." he smiled to the side, "Hey that rhymed."

"Back to the point, bubble boy! How'd he know my eyes were red!?"

"He said he woke up in the middle of the night, and saw you curled up with red eyes." Cameron slowly held the trophy down.

I bit my lower lip. "What else did you tell him."  
"Nothing. Nothing really.."

"What do you mean nothing really." I took a step forward, and Cameron pulled the trophy back up to his chest.

"Please don't kill me."  
I snatched him up by his sweater, pulling him closer to me. "What did you say. I want word for word."

The little one started shivering now, and I could hear him gulp. "I-I just said you had a bad dream about him."

"So you didn't tell him I liked him."

"You like him?"  
I shook the boy, "Focus! Did you or didn't you!?"

"Didn't!" he proclaimed. I dropped Cameron, and his limp body hit the ground.

"Keep it that way."-


	3. Chapter 3

I was so worried about my secret getting out.

Okay, okay. I'll admit. I had a crush on Brick-house. Something about him just made me feel all girly inside. But I shouldn't feel like this. I wasn't the kind of girl that was, how you would say, boy crazy.

It wasn't normal for me to have a crush. But I guess I knew it would happen eventually. But Brick. He was my rival of sorts. An enemy. Why was I getting butterflies, and goosebumps around him? Why would my mouth go dry, and my knees quiver at the touch of him. Why was I fantasizing at night about kissing him?

I was Jo. A tough as nails woman, who never needed a man in her life to screw things up. I was Jo.

But, I was also Jo, who secretly liked makeup, and nails, and pretty dresses with lace, and boys, and reality shows. I liked hearts and puppies, and pretty hair. But if people knew I liked those things, I would be treated different.  
As much as I did like running, and sparring, and sports, I knew I had a more feminine side to me. One that was getting harder to hide.

A call of my name tore me from my thoughts. "Jo?" I looked at the doorway. "Are you mad at me?" Brick asked confused.

"No, why?"

"You left the track angry at me. I was wondering what made you mad." he walked inside, sitting on my bed. "Cameron's not to blame for this. I was worried about you, so I forced him to spill." he smiled, fiddling with his fingers.

"You were... Worried about me?"

"Well, yea, I mean, your my friend. And when your upset, I want to help."

"Well, I'm fine." He raised a brow at me. "You sure?"

"I've got to go. I have dishes to do."

-  
I was about half way done with my chores, when I was surrounded by my two older brothers.

"What." I snapped, already in a bad mood.

"We just wanted to know how your little boyfriend was doing." Josh said. They both smiled.

"Boyfriend." I repeated, "Have you two been dropped on your heads?"

"Yea, that little military boy. What's his name?" They looked at each other.

"Brick?" I said slowly. "He isn't my boyfriend." I turned back around, trying to ignore them.

"Oh, but that's not what your diary says?" Jacob announced, crossing his arms.

My eyes opened wide, and my hands froze. "What did you just say..?" They continued to smile. "Where is it." I said, turning swiftly around. They looked at me blankly. "Where.. Is... It.. " I repeated.

"This is what you get for all those years of bossing us around."

It took me a moment, but before I knew it, I was sprinting upstairs I opened the door to my room, and saw Brick there, my diary in his hand. He saw me and dropped it, immediately putting his hands up like I was going to arrest him or something. "Jo, I, it was on my bed, I was just, I just wanted to know what it was!"I dove for the book, clutching it tight to me. Brick continued to testify.

"I didn't mean to read any of it. I swear."

"What did you read."

"A-a dream I think.." he walked closer to me, "I'm sorry, I only read a couple of lines honest. Once I saw your name I put it down."  
I shook my head at him, and walked away.-


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about 3 days of awkward silences between me and the cadet, but I soon passed it aside, and took them both to the public pool.

"IM GONNA DIE!" Bubble boy yelled, clutching his rubber floaty that looks like a yellow rubber duck. "IT'S TOO DEEP!"

"Its only 4 feet."

He cried, "BRICK! SAVE MEEEEE!"

"Your okay.." I rolled my eyes, kicking the boy away.

"NO JO, THAT'S THE DEEP END! GO FORWARD DUCKY, FORWARD!" Cameron yelled, kicking behind him to propel himself back to us.

"So why haven't you talked to me recently." Brick asked, slashing his feet in the water. He looked up at me for an answer.

But I really didn't have one.

"Guys?"

I stared at Brick, trying to come up with an answer.

"Guys?"

But again there wasn't one. I was speechless. I still didn't know what he read.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!?"

"I can't touch the bottom..." Bubble boy said, swinging his feet under water in a panicky way. "I CAN'T TOUCH THE BOTTOM!" he repeated.

"WE HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME STRING BEAN!"

At this point, people started hoarding their children away from our group. Brick dove into the water, scooping the boy up, and taking over to the shallow end. As he climbed out of the water, I couldn't help but focus on how his shirt was clinging to his well built body. As I followed his body up, I connected to his eyes. They were looking at me.

"Are you staring at me?" he said almost arrogantly. "You like?" He said, slinging his hands on his hips. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, you wish."

He smiled, "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Nah.. Besides I don't have a swim suit."

"So? Neither do I." he said, taking his shirt off, over his head. His dog tags slapped his tone chest. My eyes were fixated on him."Yo, day dreamer!" he said, snapping me back to reality.

"Wha-What?"

He smirked at me, and jumped in the pool. After a moment of thought, I jumped in after them, splashing water on the rim of the pool.

Soon after swimming, we all left to lunch at a cafe.

"S-so, what a-are we doing l-later?" Cameron said, shaking like a wet poodle.

"I don't know."

Brick looked to me, "I think there's a party today." He smirked at me.

I shot him a confused look, "What party?"

"Lightnings party."

"You mean that doofus who thought I was a boy?!" I said. I pointed my finger at him, "We are not going."

"You might not be." He smiled, and turned his head to Cam, "You wanna go?"

"He's not still mad at me, is he?"

"Nah, let's go!"

I groaned rolling my eyes, "FINE. I'll go."

It was an elegant party the jock was throwing, with a piece of the prize money. It was open to the public, but I was sure he didn't want any of us there. But according to Brick, we we're going anyway.

I was opposed to it. Party equals dancing. Dancing equals humiliation. Humiliation equals being made fun of. I haven't been made fun of since fourth grade, and I was not about to go back to it.-  
Once we got home, I went to my closet, looking for a formal outfit. Then, suddenly I remembered, I burned all my dresses in sixth grade. I groaned.

"What?" Brick asked, leaning an elbow up against the doorframe.

His unexpected entrance startled me. "I don't have a formal outfit."

He smiled, "Well, we'll have to get you one then huh?"

"Do you have any money?" I smirked sarcastically.

"No, but we could always call one of your friends to see if they have anything you can borrow."

"I don't have any 'girl friends'" I said, using air quotes.

"Sure you do." He lifted himself off the doorway. "You and Anne Maria aren't still bitter are you?"

I gasped, "Anne Maria!? Yea right! No way am I getting anything from that Jersey Shore wannabe!" I argued, crossing my arms.

Brick rolled his eyes, "I already called her. Apparently, she's got the perfect outfit. She's coming over today."

Yet again, Brick left me speechless.

"Now, we just have to work on your dancing skills." He smiled. I had no idea it was so obvious that I couldn't dance. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm not dancing."

"Not even with me?"

A light blush crept across my face. I tried my best to hide it. "Especially not with you."

He laughed, stepping forward. "My mother taught me how to ballroom, and tango. I learned the foxtrot on my own."

"W-who cares." I quivered as he stepped in front of me, holding his hand out for mine.

I really didn't want to do this, but I did at the same time. It was an awkward situation, but against my will, I gripped his hand. He smirked, swinging me around. My eyes closed shut, as he put his other hand on my upper waist. My other hand found his shoulder, as we glided across the floor.

"Keep your eyes up." He said, pulling a hand off my waist, and flinging chin upwards. We flowed another two or three steps when my foot went a little too forward, and hit his foot. "Ack!" Brick took his foot swiftly away.

"S-sorry! See, I told you I can't dance!" I leaped from his grasp, nearly flying away.

"It's okay, you need to come out of your shell more."

"Yea, yea. I don't even want to go anyway." And with that, I left.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost time to leave, and much to my displease Anne Maria, was getting me ready.

"So, you and that cadet gonna dance tonight?" she smirked, her Jersey accent coming thought strong.

"I don't know."

"You like him"

"I do not!" I groaned, pulling my head around to her. She was straightening my hair, and putting bobby pins in it.

"Turn back around Blondie!" She ordered me. I turned back around, and slumped in my seat.

"it's not going to be too girly...right?"

"Nah, it's just gonna be pretty. You know, pretty, you should try it sometimes."

"Says the person who wouldn't know style if it ju-"

"AH-AH-AH! Don't you dare!" After a couple minutes, she freed me from her grip, and threw an outfit on me. "I figured you wouldn't want to wear a dress, so I got you a blouse instead."

It was a violet color, almost like my eyes. It had ruffles at the bottom, bust, and sleeves. I loved it, but there was no way she was gonna know that.  
But I guess my smile gave it away. "You like it!" she cheered, throwing her hands up. I tried it on, with a pair of black skinny jeans I already had so I would be formal, and comfortable.

For once in my life, I actually smiled after looking at myself in a mirror. I actually looked...pretty.

My examination of myself was interrupted by a knock at the door frame. I flinched, turning around.

Brick almost looked scared, looking up and down at my proclaimed 'make over'. Anne Maria cheered silently, looking back and forth at us. "I just love playin' Cupid!"  
Brick laughed softly at the comment, stepping forward. "You look good. Very pretty."

I rolled my eyes crossing my arms. "Stop flirting Cadet." I secretly loved looked great as well, wearing a white button down shirt, with black slacks. The way the shirt was clinging around his built body gave me butterflies.

Brick laughed, turning back out.

A slight chocking sound tore us from my room as we all went downstairs. Bubble boy stood there, pulling on his bow tie. "CHOCKING. CHOCKING." Brick went over to him, and loosened it for him. He sighed in relief. "Thanks." His eyes averted to me, "Woah, Jo, you actually look like a gi-" Death glares emitting from my eyes made him change his choice of words. " I like your shirt!" He smiled innocently. I smirked at him

Cameron was dressed in a nice black dress shirt, with a red bow tie.

Anne Maria left, after I found myself thanking her, and we departed to the party. I was fiddling with my fingers the while time we were in the car. I was nervous. I knew Cadet was going to ask me to dance, although I still didn't know how to. Plus, I thought I might have been getting to obvious about my crush.

As we arrived at the party, brick pulled over into a driveway. He checked his map.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" String Bean asked, leaning over from the backseat. "This doesn't look too elegant to me."

"That's what it said.."

"Great." I groaned, crossing my arms, "We're lost."

Just then, a group of drunken football players came stumbling out, all holding each other by the shoulders.

"Nope, this is right." Brick got out, opening my door, and Cameron's door. We walked up to the front of the house, and knocked. It was about two or three minutes before someone answered.

It was the drunk jockey Lightning. His appearance startled Brick. He was in his high school football team jersey, but I was stained with ketchup, beer, and god knows what else.

"What are you dummies doin' at Lightnings house!" He half yelled.

"Um, the party?"

"Lightning's party for cool kids?"

"Sure, that."

"Well, you ain't cool!" And with that, the third person talking jock slammed the door.

The wind from the door swayed my hair. "Well, that's that." I said, walking back towards Bricks car.

He grabbed my wrist, "No. We're dancing tonight."

"How."

He smiled at me, "Get back in the car."

We drove for another couple minutes. I figured he was taking me home, but instead he parked at the park I usually run at in the mornings. Once he had the car parked, he turned to the back seat only to see Bubble boy, fast asleep.

"I knew he was gonna pass out." I rolled my eyes, crossings arms. "What are we here anyway?"

"Dancing." He smirked, opening up his door, and walking over to open mine.

"Here?" I said, a little confused, and stepping out of the car.

"Eh, you got all exited about the party, and you look so pretty tonight. I don't want to let it go to waste."

"Okay, first off, I was not exited about this, secondl-" Brick house interrupted my rant, placing two fingers on my lips.

"Just come with me."

My eyes followed him, as he walked over to an open piece of land. It looked as if someone had painted a dream. The moon was bright, making the water on the grass shimmer. I couldn't help but smile at it. He waved me over, and I followed, stopping only a few feet in front of him.

"Josephine Elsie. May I have this dance?" He said cheesily.

"Brick McArther... It's Jo, not Josephine, and you know that." He laughed at the comment.

"Won't happen again."

I stepped up to him. For some strange reason, I wasn't afraid this time. I was almost eager. It scared me. Yet again, he took hand, and grabbed my waist. I took is hand, and grabbed his shoulder.

"I still suck at this."

"Step on my feet." I did as he asked, standing on his black dress shoes, like a little girl does with her dad. As he took a step forward, he pulled me with him, my feet moving automatically on his. "See, it's easy."

I nodded, taking my feet down, and I attempted to do it on my own. I was concentrating so hard on dancing, my eyes were glued to my feet. "Head up." he said, verbally forcing my head up. Our eyes connected, creating a blush on my face. This time, I didn't try to hide it because he had a blush to.

We danced a little more until he leaned in, his head next to mine. "I'm having a strange urge." he smiled, his breath tickling my ear.

My breathing quickened, "Oh, yea?"

"Yea."

"W-well, what is it?"

Suddenly, he pulled his head back, "Never mind." he laughed.

I pulled his shoulder, "Tell me." Brick opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"What!"

He leaned in, looking me in the eye, his nose only a few centimeters away. I could almost feel heart beat in my throat. I knew what was about to come.  
Finally I built up the courage to speak, "Make it good Cadet." I shut my eyes.  
I heard a soft laugh emit from him, his lips lightly touching mine. Then, he slowly pressed forward connecting the gap between us. There were feelings in my body I had never felt before this moment. At this moment, I didn't care if my girly side shown. I didn't care if Brick knew I liked him. I simply didn't care.

During the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he wrapped himself around my waist. Once we needed air, he broke it. I stood there in awe.

"Well. This was fun." he said, "Let's go home."

"Wait, what!? That's it!" I was confused. He was acting although nothing happened. He stolled back to him car, and I reluctantly followed.


	6. Chapter 6

The car ride home was absolutely silent, beside the obnoxious snoring from Bubble Boy. But, Brick seemed to have an annoying smile on his face. Ugh, it pissed me off. I slouched in the car, folding my arms. Every couple minutes, I would see him look over at me, and back to the road.

Once we got back to the house, Brick-House parked the car behind my dad's car. He stepped out, going around the front to my door. I opened it on my own nearly socking the boy in the face. I stomped to the front door, swinging it open, and slamming it behind me.

I walked upstairs, getting dressed in my sweats, and sat on my bed. Against my will, tears filled my eyes.

I was upset. I finally opened up with someone, and they shoot me down. I tell them all my secrets and they walk away like it was nothing. I laid on my bed, and covered my face with a blanket. After a while of sniffling, a hand rubbed my shoulder.

I looked up, and saw is face. I looked back down.

"Why are you so upset?" Brick asked.

"What do you mean, why am I upset!?" He stared at me. "Look. Do you like me or not."

"W-Wha-"

"Do you or not!" I yelled, my patients quickly fading. "because I'm sick and tired of looking like an idiot, thinking, 'Oh, well, maybe he likes me back' and 'Maybe we will be together' and you act like you do like me at times, then you go and do something like that!" I said, talking with my hands.

"Something like what."

"Something like making me feel all girly, and dancey, and then you kiss me, like I've always wanted, then you don't say anything to my, or talk to me about it! I'm a very sensitive person Brick! That kiss wasn't just a kiss to me okay, it was my first kiss, and I'm sorry if that doesn't mean anything to you." I took a deep breath.

"I-I.. I'm sorry, if you felt like I was ignoring you afterwards. I'm sorry. Its just... That was my first kiss to, and I guess I was scared I was moving to fast. I wasn't sure if you were even interested in me." Brick continued to rub my back.

"How didn't you know." I tried to smile, "You read my diary."

He laughed, "I told you I thought it was a dream." Brick stared into my eyes. "We okay?" I nodded. He smiled,moving towards me again, the same way he did earlier, and I knew it was happening again. Yet again I embraced him, as he did to me, and we connected. It was only a little longer of a kiss then before, when I realized something.

I pushed Brick away. "What now?" He laughed.

"Cameron." I said. Bricks face immediately changed, rushing to my window. I followed. We looked down upon Brick's car. We could see Bubble boy, slamming his hands on the window.

"GUYS! GUYS! IT'S LOCKED, AND I CAN'T GET OUT! GUYS!?"  
~Codiee3 (BeOriginal)

SPECIAL THANKS TO : EUREGATTO, WHO'S STORY INSPIRED THIS ONE. ALSO, IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY, I RECOMEND EUREGATTO'S STORY, GETTING ALONG LIKE A HOUSE ON FIRE!


End file.
